He Loves and She Loves by SarahCullen17
by Lary Reeden
Summary: One-Shot. Nessie fica constrangida com as demonstrações públicas de afeto dos seus pais, e ela finalmente pergunta a Bella por que eles são tão sentimentais. Uma das primeiras lições que Nessie recebe sobre amor. Daddyward.
**Autora:** ( www. fanfiction / u/2130051/SarahCullen17 )

 **Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

* * *

 **Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a _e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

 **N/A: Se você achar que o vocabulário e a narração são sofisticados demais para uma criança, por favor, lembre-se que a Renesmee no livro começou a ler com pouco tempo de vida. Portanto ela é uma criança eloquente!**

* * *

 **Ele a ama e ela o ama  
**

 **POV Renesmee  
**

Eu entrei na loja de antiguidades com os meus pais, segurando a mão do papai e da mamãe enquanto eu caminhava entre eles. Eles fizeram aquela coisa de me levantar e virar pelos meus braços. Eu lembro deles fazendo isso por toda a minha vida, e eu sempre adorei. Eu ri quando eles me colocaram de volta no chão, e me comuniquei com eles através das minhas mãos, que era a forma que eu mais gostava.

"Ok, Renesmee," Mamãe disse com a voz firme. "Não toque em nada aqui. Se você vê algo que gosta, mostre para nós, mas não toque."

"Sim, senhora", eu respondi calmamente. Eu tinha que falar quando estávamos em público. Eu não estava acostumada a isso, mas estava ficando melhor.

"Mas que garotinha adorável!" Uma mulher idosa exclamou enquanto caminhava na nossa direção. "Quantos anos você tem, querida?"

"Ela está prestes a completar quatro anos," Papai mentiu, sorrindo com orgulho.

"Que idade preciosa. Aposto que ela tem você na palma da mão."

"Você não tem ideia," Papai respondeu, piscando para mim. "Ela é meu anjo, isso é certo."

"Como é doce. Bem, bem-vindos a Antiguidades dq Annie. Eu sou a Annie, então é só me dizer se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa! Querida, você quer ver alguns brinquedos antigos?"

"Sim, senhora", eu disse, ainda segurando a mão do papai.

Mamãe sorriu para mim. "Você pode ir olhar, Nessie."

A senhora me levou para um canto da loja com uma grande caixa de madeira. Abriu ela e eu fiquei instantaneamente encantada. Havia velhas bonecas em vestidos bonitos, carros de madeira, bichos de pelúcia e mais roupinhas.

"Brinque com o que quiser", disse Annie, dando um tapinha na minha cabeça.

"Obrigado!" Eu sorri alegremente.

Eu puxei imediatamente as bonecas para fora da caixa, me maravilhando com elas. Uma delas me fez lembrar da Tia Rose, por seus longos cachos loiros e lábios muito vermelhos. Eu também achei uma com o cabelo castanho para lembrar da mamãe. Havia um monte de vestidos então eu tentei decidir qual vestido tia Rose escolheria.

Provavelmente o vermelho, eu decidi pensativa. Eu tinha visto fotos de um baile que ela e Tio Emmett tinham ido e ela usava um vestido vermelho tão lindo...

Meus dedos traçaram a roupa da boneca graciosamente. Eu chamei ela de Rosie. Estava prestes a trocar à outra boneca, Isabella, quando ouvi um grande barulho.

Eu me virei para olhar para os meus pais. Eles estavam compartilhando um beijo exuberante, segurando as mãos e de olhos fechados. Quando se separaram, mamãe riu e papai beijou sua testa.

Eles me envergonhavam quando faziam isso. Todos os adultos na minha família gostavam de beijar e abraçar, e às vezes era tão chato.

Eu vi Annie observá-los com um sorriso no rosto. Ela me lembra a vovó Esme quando sorri, exceto que Annie parece muito, mas muito mais velha. Mas parecia a vovó porque era doce.

Papai puxou mamãe para ele e envolveu um braço em volta dos seus ombros.

"Ooh, olhe para isso, Edward," Mamãe disse, apontando para um vaso pintado, muito bonito. "Você não acha que a Esme vai amar ele como presente de Natal?"

 _Sim, ela amaria,_ pensei. _É a cara da vovó._

"Eu acho que sim," Papai assentiu. "Vamos levar para ela. Você vê alguma coisa que gosta, amor?" _Amor._ Papai só chama eu e a mamãe assim. Quando eu lhe perguntei sobre isso, sua resposta foi: "Porque eu amo vocês duas mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo." Eu adorava quando o papai me chamava assim, e eu adorava quando o papai chamava a mamãe assim. Isso me faz feliz.

"O que você acha desses discos antigos?" Mamãe perguntou, apontando para uma caixa velha.

"Bem, vamos ver," Papai respondeu, vasculhando-os. "Aqui está uma coleção de George Gershwin."

Eu conhecia este nome. Papai me comprou um livro de músicas de George Gershwin para eu aprender no piano. Eu gostava dele, mas não tanto quanto Mozart. Papai disse que eu era "mais clássica do que contemporânea", seja lá o que significava.

"Você é muito velho," Mamãe o provocou, cutucando seu lado. "Estou mais interessada no álbum de Jimi Hendrix".

"Ele pode valer alguma coisa", comentou papai. "E você conhece mesmo uma canção do Hendrix? Ele é muito superestimado."

Mamãe riu suavemente. "Ele não canta 'Purple Haze'?"

"Canta, mas cantarole a melodia."

"Desculpe," mamãe piscou, "mas eu só canto quando sou paga."

Papai riu, mas foi interrompido pelos sinos acima do carrilhão da porta. Me virei para ver um menino correr para dentro da loja.

"Caleb, não se atreva a tocar em nada!" Uma mulher gritou quando ela entrou na loja. "Coloque suas mãos em seus bolsos!"

Fiquei chocada com o seu tom áspero. Meus pais nunca gritaram comigo. Se eu me comportava mal, nós sempre conversávamos sobre isso e eu perdia meus privilégios de caça e tinha que comer comida humana e nojenta...

Um homem seguiu a mulher, carregando um bebê chorando. "Denise! Tilly precisa de trocar de fralda!"

"Então, troque a fralda!" Denise gritou de volta. "Caleb! Volte aqui!"

"Eu não vou trocar fraldas!" Respondeu o homem. "Eu fiz o jantar na noite passada!"

Eu não gosto dessas pessoas. Eu embalei protetoramente as bonecas no meu peito e cheguei mais perto do canto.

Papai ouviu meus pensamentos e se virou para mim. Seus olhos dourados se arregalaram e ele veio e agachou perto de mim. "Você está bem, meu amor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu só não gosto deles."

Ele sorriu encorajadoramente. "É assim que os seres humanos são às vezes, Ness. Os vampiros são assim, também. Você já viu Tia Rosalie e tio Emmett brigarem. É um fato da vida, querida."

Eu balancei a cabeça e vi como os humanos brigavam. Annie finalmente chutou eles para fora, o que me trouxe um enorme alívio. Papai me deu um beijo e voltou para mamãe.

"Isso foi um pouco estranho," mamãe murmurou.

"Sim," Papai concordou. "Então, o que você estava dizendo?"

"Eu não canto," mamãe respondeu.

Papai deu um sorriso torto, que mamãe disse que eu tinha herdado sorriso. "Entendo. Bem, eu aposto que este álbum do Gershwin é ótimo."

"Você pode testar ele na vitrola," Annie falou do outro lado da loja. "Aqui, me deixe te mostrar como."

"Meu marido sabe," Mamãe respondeu docemente. "Ele gosta das coisas à moda antiga."

Papai sorriu e beijou a aliança de casamento da mamãe, antes de carregar o disco para a vitrola. Eu sabia como tocar a primeira música no piano, então eu perdi o interesse. Voltei para minhas bonecas e decidi colocar o vestido azul na boneca que se parecia com a mamãe. Isabella. Azul era a cor favorita de papai.

Mas na próxima música, ouvi passos atrás de mim. Me virei e vi papai puxando mamãe para dançar.

"Edward", ela suspirou, mas ele a ignorou e colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas, dela pegando sua outra mão.

Eu não conhecia que essa música, mas eu gostei, especialmente quando o pai começou a cantar. Ele tinha a voz mais linda que eu já tinha ouvido.

 _Fantástico, maravilhoso_

 _Que você se preocupe comigo_

 _Bom demais, é o paraíso,_

 _É como eu mais quero estar_

 _Você torna minha vida tão fascinante,_

 _Você não pode me culpar por me sentir apaixonado!_

 _Fantástico, maravilhoso,_

 _Que você se preocupe comigo!_

Eles dançavam graciosamente, papai girou mamãe mais uma vez. E eu fique com um pouco de ciúmes da mamãe, eu gostava de dançar com o papai.

Ele dobrou ela no ar, fazendo o seu longo cabelo tocar no chão, e lhe deu um beijo doce. Quando se levantou de novo, mamãe ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar os lábios de papai.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou para ela, segurando-a com força.

"Eu te amo mais", foi sua resposta.

"Impossível," Papai sorriu, beijando seu cabelo.

Era um contraste tão grande de Denise e sua família que, de repente descobri que eu gostava. Eu sorri enquanto os via, esquecendo das bonecas. Assim que o refrão estava prestes a trocar novamente, eu coloquei as bonecas de lado e corri para o papai, com meus braços para ele. Ele riu e se inclinou para me pegar, beijando minha bochecha.

 _Fantástico, maravilhoso_

 _Que você se preocupe comigo_

 _Bom demais, é o paraíso,_

 _É como eu mais quero estar_

 _Você torna minha vida tão fascinante,_

 _Você não pode me culpar por me sentir apaixonado!_

 _Fantástico, maravilhoso,_

 _Que você se preocupe comigo!_

Mamãe nos assistia com um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto papai me virava e mergulhava comigo para o chão. Ele deu um beijo na minha barriga, me fazendo rir.

"Com um pouquinho de ciúmes?" Ele brincou comigo depois de me puxar de volta para cima.

Dei de ombros. "Eu gosto daquela música."

Ele riu. "Nós vamos comprar o disco. Eu vou ensiná-la a tocar. Encontrou algo que você gostou?"

"Eu quero ver aquelas bonecas com que você estava brincando," Mamãe disse, estendendo a mão para mim. Eu, fui feliz para seus braços.

"Eu vou ver aquele piano ali", disse papai.

Mamãe caminhou até a caixa de brinquedos e se sentou comigo. "Essa é linda", ela disse, acariciando suavemente o cabelo da Rosie.

"Eu sei", eu concordei. "Mamãe, você e papai brigam as vezes?"

Ela mordeu o lábio como ela sempre fazia quando estava pensando muito. "Bem, sim, as vezes entramos desacordo, mas nós sempre nós entendemos."

"Sobre o que vocês discordam?"

"Você sabe que ele se preocupa comigo exageradamente e como isso me deixa louca", ela sorriu. "E ele gosta de gastar dinheiro comigo e eu não gosto disso."

"Eu gosto quando papai gasta dinheiro comigo", admiti.

Ela riu. "Eu gosto quando ele gasta dinheiro com você, também."

"Eu nunca ouvi vocês discutindo", comentei.

"Nós não queremos que você veja", ela disse. "Não é justo com você."

"Mamãe?"

"Sim, amorzinho? Me passe aquele vestido, por favor."

Passei o vestido para ela e ela olhou no rosto. "Por que papai te beija e dança com você em público?"

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. "Porque ele me ama."

"Sim, mas…"

"Vovô Carlisle e vovó Esme dançam em público", ela me disse. "Tia Rose e tio Em... bem eles gostam de... demonstrações de amor um ao outro em público."

"E tia Alice e tio Jasper olhar nos olhos um dos outro", acrescentei.

"Certo!" ela disse. "Até mesmo vovô Charlie e vovó Sue andam de mãos dadas em público. Quando você ama alguém tanto assim, você quer anunciar isso para o mundo. Por que você acha papai dança com você como Fred Astaire e Ginger Rogers?"

"Como quem?"

Ela riu. "Hum... como Cinderella e o Príncipe Encantado."

"Oh," eu disse. "Hum... porque ele me ama?"

"Exatamente," mamãe balançou a cabeça, empurrando seu cabelo castanho para trás de seus ombros. "Papai te ama muito e quer se gabar para o mundo que você é _a sua_ princesa."

"Oh," eu disse. "Então, quando ele te beija e age todo piegas, é porque ele quer mostrar você, também?"

"Exatamente", ela balançou a cabeça, rindo. "Ness, nossas demonstrações de afeto te incomodam? "

"Às vezes", eu confessei. "Mas é melhor do que o que essas pessoas fizeram."

"Isso é verdade", ela concordou. "Você quer que a gente seja menos amoroso na sua frente?"

Eu balancei lentamente com a cabeça. "Não... não é justo se o pai dança comigo e não dançar com você. E eu não vou desistir das minhas danças."

Ela riu de novo e se abaixou para beijar minha testa. Eu a abracei com força.

Pai se juntou a nós alguns segundos mais tarde. "Você quer que as bonecas, princesa?"

Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente. Ele riu e pegou elas de mim, graciosamente equilibrando as bonecas, o vaso, e o disco. Nós caminhamos para o caixa onde estava a Annie e ele colocou os itens lá.

"Tudo isso?" Annie exclamou.

"Sim, por favor," papai disse, sorrindo para mim quando eu passei meus braços em torno de sua perna.

"Sabe, você deve realmente seguir o caminho da música," Annie sugeriu a ele. "Você é um dançarino muito talentoso e um ótimo cantor. Eu nunca vi uma exibição mais adorável de afeto."

Papai sorriu e tossiu desconfortavelmente. "Nah, isso me levaria para longe da minha família."

Annie sorriu enquanto ela embrulhava os itens. "Eu entendo. Você tem uma família muito bonita."

 _Você não tem ideia,_ eu pensei enquanto imaginava toda a nossa família.

"Muito obrigado," Papai disse enquanto pagava. "Nessie, você está pronto para ir, amor?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e estendi a mão para ele. Ele me pegou e me segurou no braço, beijando minha bochecha. Eu sorri e lhe deu um beijo melhor.

"Mmm, obrigado, querida", ele respondeu. "Porque isso?"

Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e ele piscou para mamãe, que estava atrás dele. "Só porque eu te amo. Isso é tudo."

Ele riu e me apertou antes de beijar minha testa, bochechas, nariz, queixo e lábios. Eu ri com a forma como sua pele suave fazia cócegas na minha. "Papai! Porque isso?"

Eu já sabia a resposta antes dele responder, apesar de tudo. _Porque ele me ama._

"Só porque eu te amo", ele me imitou, me fazendo sorrir.

E nem sequer me incomodei quando papai e mamãe repetiram a coisa toda. Eu era amado. E como a velha canção de Gershwin dizia...

 _Ele a ama,  
e ela o ama,  
e eles se amam._

* * *

 **N/A: As músicas do George Gershwin são S'wonderful S'marvelous, e He loves, She Loves (as melhores versões são as cantada por Fred Astaire e Audrey Hepburn no filme Cinderela em Paris (** _ **Funny Face**_ **) que foi de onde tirei inspiração para a one-shot)**. **Sarah Cullen 17**

 **N/T: Depois do Carlisle, a Renesmee é minha personagem favorita da saga e quando ela aparece numa fic eu fico toda bobona, faz muito tempo que eu realmente não pegava algo para traduzir espontaneamente. É uma o/s leve e muito fofa e espero que gostem e digam nos comentários o que achei. Lary Reeden**

 **p.s já traduzi da mesma autora aqui nesse perfil, a O/S** **The Busted Headboard and Bitten Pillow Effect** **e as fanfics Second Chances e a sequencia What Sarah Said :)**


End file.
